


I May Look Happy but Honestly........

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Car Sex, Cheating, Crazy Rick, Dark erotica, Disturbing Themes, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, More tags will be added as the fic goes along, Possessive Rick, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sadness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie Anderson is a divorced Mother of two, and a stylist to the Los Angeles elite. Living the dream as some see it, but beneath it all is the truth. A broken heart needing mending, but, what she finds is far different from what she pictured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Look Happy but Honestly........

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, I've been promising a new multi chapter Jessick and here it is!
> 
> This fic is set in an AU Where obviously no zombies, no Alexandria safe zone Alexandria is just somewhere Jessie lived before LA.
> 
> This fic will be dark and probably not really that happy except for bits and pieces. If you've read my fic [ One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) It will be a bit darker than that one was.
> 
> The first chapter is short/a ficlet to set the mood for everything. 
> 
> Obviously this story will have more tags as the fic goes along to keep spoilers out of what's coming. 
> 
> So I hope you guys stick with me for this one if you want more Jessick wrote by me [Whatever You Want to Do.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5489567) [It's Just a Nightmare.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5316956'>She%20Is%20an%20Angel.</a>%20<a%20href=) [Watching You Leave Time and Time Again.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956033) [A Smile I Wish I Could See When You Looked at Me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5843554) [Mine If Even Just for a Moment.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5601724) and [ One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995)
> 
> I promise I'll update my other fics soon guys.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Jessie, baby, you've outdone yourself this time."

A smile spread over soft glossed lips, as she leaned forward. Slender fingers grasping into the chair, as bright green eyes stared toward the mirror in front of them. Seeing dark eyes as they flickered to the teasing show of cleavage peeking from beneath her shirt, staring at the reflection of the two of them, smirking as her hands grasped his shoulders. Feeling the hard, solid form beneath her hands. Hot, firm, tempting. His hand rose, touching along her, fingers teasing over her own, and slipping beneath the soft black fabric of her shirt sleeve. Hot, roughened fingers dipping further, running over soft flesh. 

"I had the perfect subject to express my full creativity on." 

"You free tonight?" 

Dark brown eyes were staring back at her the mirror. Eye's she'd seen above her more time than she could remember. Leaving Virginia and moving to Los Angeles was a lonely life, one he'd filled before he left to go home to his wife. Even now, it wasn't the dark eyes, or raven black hair, it was the reflection of light from the salon lights on his wedding ring that called her attention.

"Not tonight."

Something on his face changed, as if rejecting a man in his position was something he'd expected from her.

"Jessie, why the change tonight?"

"I just can't Rob, I'm sorry, maybe this weekend."

Not another word seemed to be exchanged between them as she watched him toss the money on her station. Eyes cast down as he stood up taking his leave while she cleaned. It wasn't what she wanted, but she knew she had to do it. A New Home meant just that, changes. Even the ones she knew she'd regret later when she went home, tucked her youngest in while Ron did his homework and she fell asleep wine glass in hand and mascara staining her cheeks and pillow case.


End file.
